Touch and Wisper
by Primelchen
Summary: Male Trolls have to go though "the change" to find their companion. Branch's is intense and he is on his last nerve. Can Poppy help him? (No lemon or anything, but quite physical)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Branch didn't know, where to put himelf. His nerves tingled with… something. Whatever happend to him, he was not the only one. It only happend once befor and that time he had been in his bunker and took one cold shower after the other. It helped. But now he was in the village and he saw a lot of trolls looking as uncomfortable as him. Why he went to the village, he didn't know. Somehow he felt the need to go to the village, when he woke up feeling like something was crawling over his whole body. His feet itched, his head too, his stomach and his lower back tingled. It was maddening! He couldn't even describe the feeling. He felt hot and sweaty and itchy and tingly and ready to jump out of his skin! What was happening to him?!

„Hey, Branch." Guy Diamond just appeared next ro him, looking as uncomfortable as Branch was feeling. „You, too, hm?"

„Me, too, what?", Branch asked sharply. He was in a lousy mood and longed for a cold shower. He needed a cold shower or someone to just scratch away all this itchiness. It was maddening!

„It's our time.", Guy Diamond said calmly, even though he looked like he would just love to scream. That what Branch felt like anyway.

„Time for what?" Branch was confused. It's wasn't like he could think straight right now.

„Wait, you don't know?" Guy Diamond looked shocked. „The male Trolls change? What every male troll has to go through as least twice his life. Once as a teen to come though puberty and once at 24 to 27 to find their mate. If you don't in the next 3 days it will come back each year. Until you find your mate. The one ment for you."

Branch was floored. He read about it once, but he would never have guessed that. It felt horrible.

„What now?", he asked nervously. „What do I have to do?"

„Well, you and Poppy have been together for nearly two years. You where 24 when you got together. So, just go to her." Guy Diamond told Branch and pointed towards the royal pot.

„And then?" Branch felt scared.

„She will know. Trust her, because, if she is yours to be, you won't be able to think straight." That didn't calm Branch's nerves al all. He just grew more apprehensive. „Branch, just go. Poppy is probably waiting for you.", Guy Diamond said and shoved Branch towards the royal pot again.

Guy Diamond was right. Poppy sat anxiously in the royal pot, waiting for Branch to arrive.

„He should have been here by now. It has to make him crazy.", Poppy nearly shouted.

Peppy knew what Poppy meant. The change was horrible to manage alone. A male troll had to find ha female troll to help him, or he'd go crazy with all the itchiness and need. But there was a question, Peppy didn't dare to ask. Did Branch know? Did he know what to do? Did he know to go to Poppy? His instinct would lead him to the village, but there were so many femal trolls. Would he be able to arrive safely? The change threw a male troll into a turmoil of dizzyness, heat and vulnerability. They couldn't think or handle themselfs.

„If he is not here in 10 minutes, I will go look for him. The poor boy already stood next to himself yesterday.", Peppy assured his daughter. And if the blue troll wouldn't have disappeared so sudden, Peppy would have instisted, that he stayed over night.

„What if he can't make i on his own? Some changes are so strong. Maybe I sould have gone to him?", fretted Poppy and made a move to leave. Right then, someone knocked.

Poppy jumped up, but Peppy held her back. „I'll get him. If you open and it's as bad as I expect, he will freak out. Wait here.", the older troll explained and moved towards the door, after Poppy nodded her agreement.

As expected, Branch stood in front of the door, looking uncomfortable and sweaty and outright horrible. And scared. His eyes darted around and he seemed to be unable to stop moving. Yeah, he was in change alright.

„Hello, Branch. Looking for Poppy? She is waiting for you.", Peppy smiled at the young troll. But Branch didn't move. „Branch?"

„What is happening? What do I do?", the distressed young troll wispered and confirmed Peppy's suspicions. The poor lad didn't know, what's going on.

„Do you know what the change is?", Peppy asked comforting.

„Read about it.", Branch gasped out. „Shift in the hormones, supposed to lead you to your mate, yadda yadda."

„Right. And you are going though this. I could explain all the details, but you would just get worse.", Peppy tried to smooth the sweating and scared troll in front of him. „Poppy is waiting. She knows what to do and she will help you. Just trust her."

Branch nodded. Anything to get rid of this horrible feeling. He was not in control and he felt vulnerable and scared. Peppy took Branch's hand and pulled him inside the pot. The second Branch saw Poppy, all his senses went into overdrive. An electic surge shoot through his body and left him shivering and unsteady. Poppy walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. That was more than Branch could take. His knees gave out and he crashed into Poppy's arms. That just made is worse. Her skin sent electricity through him and he felt weak and helpless.

„Come on, Branch. We go to the bedroom. You will feel better.", Poppy wispered into Branch's ear and led him towards her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 First touches

Chapter two

I'm sorry. I meant to introduce myself with the first chapter, but I kinda forgot. If you want, you can call me Prim. I just wanted to say, that I'm happy to be here and I hope, you like my first fanfic ever. I'm a fan of Trolls and I just wanted to write something. So, yeah, just thanks for letting me write here. I hope you like it.

Love, Prim

How he ended up on Poppy's bed, Branch didn't know. But lying on the soft sheets was heaven. His head calmed a bit and he was able to concentrate.

„Poppy, what's going on? What are you doing?", he moaned and wriggled around, when a new wave of tingles ran through him. His feet felt as if he was walking on itchy and hot moos. His toes tickled. His head… he felt ready to rip his hair out. It made everything worse.

„Calm down, Branch. I'll help you. Hold still." Poppy's soft voice calmed his overactive nerves and Branch was able to relax a little despite the horrible feelings on his skin. Even his cloths were to much. He needed the off! Now! But Poppy was already doing that. His vest was already gone and his pants followed close. Branch sighed with relief. He didn't even care that he was now lying naked on her bed, in front of her, while she was fully clothed. It just felt so much better.

„Ok. I'm gonna start now. Just feel it. And I don't care what noises you make as long, as you are feeling better.", Poppy warned him and took his left hand in hers. Branch felt like screaming. His arm war on fire and tingled. It didn't hurt, but he could barely stand it. His muscles twitched and he wanted her to keep going. It didn't matter that it felt so bad or that he felt exposed or that he was naked. Nothing mattered, except that his skin had a direct connection to his belly button and her tender movements on his arm made his tummy fill up with mad butterflies. Branch couldn't really pinpoint when his uneasiness had jumped to pleasure. But he wasn't able to question it. All he was able to do was feel Poppy's hands softly massaging his arm and stroking his skin and the hot pleasure in his belly button. He was next to himself with need and pleasuring agony. And it was just his lower left arm.

When Poppy reached his ellbow she stoped and stood up.

„Noooo!", Branch nearly screamed. „Don't stop! Don't stop! Please!" What was he even begging for? He didn't know. All he knew was, that his lower left arm didn't tingle anymore and his tummy was on fire. Poppy needed to do something! Anything! Branch wouldn't fight. He wasn't able to.

„It's ok. I won't go anywhere. I'm just switching sides.", Poppy reassured him and took hold of his right hand, working it over like the left one. Branch moaned and started to trash. His belly button tickled worse. And it grew hotter. And it tingled. And itched. And his right arm tingled and itched. And Poppy's hands felt wonderful against his skin. Branch could feel something like a thin stick of heat go right through him. From his belly button straight to his lower back. It felt agonizing. His skin crawled and itched and he felt like he had the worst feaver.

„Poppy.", he gasped. „Poppy. Poppy. Poppy. Poppy." He felt her hands on his right arm. Stroking calmly his fingers, massaging his wrist, pressing against the back of his hand and wandering up and down his lower arm. It felt sooo good. But his attention was drawn away from the sensation on his arm, when a new surge of heat smached into his stomach. The butterflies went crazy and so did Branch. He screamed, ripped his arm out of Poppy's grip and pressed both hands on his stomach. It needed to stop. He needed a break. It was too much to handle. He couldn't. A new heatwave washed over him and he started trashing again. His feet bore into the mattress as if he tried to push himself away from all the sensations overwhelming his nerves. It didn't do any good. He needed Poppy's hands on him again.

Branch heard her voice, she was trying to calm him down. She sounded worried and stressed. Branch couldn't form one coherent sentence. Damn, he couldn't form one coherent thought. All that fell from his lips was sensless begging for her to keep touching him. Please, Poppy. Help me.

I would like to thank my first reviewer, so a shout-out to mlpfanceline1. I hope you liked this chapter. Any comments?

Love, Prim


	3. Chapter 3 In Poppy's hands

Chapter three

Poppy was worried. Branch wasn't even coherent enough to form a simple sentence. Or understand her. He was trashing and moaning. His whole skin was slicked with sweat. His face was twisted with pain and discomfort. His breathing was ragged. It sounded more, as of he was gasping for air and not breathing. His muscles cramped and twitched. His eyes were open, but it didn't seem like he was able to see anything. Poppy had never heard of such an extrem change. The male troll was supposed to tell his companion how he felt. But except from a moaned „Poppy" in between his gasps and moans, Branch wasn't able to grasp the situatuon.

The skin on his forarms wasn't purple anymore like it had been, when she had started. But the rest of Branch's body was getting darker with the change-feaver. So Poppy didn't wait for Branch to give her an answer, if it was alright. She just went for his feet.

The second Poppy toughed Branch's left foot, he freaked. He screamed and trashed and wriggled and cried. Tears ran down his face. But the lines in his face were softer. He seemed to cry in relief. After a few moments his movements stoped and he relaxed.

Poppy worked her hands over his toes and stroked in between the little buds. She tenderly touched the sole, because she had learned, that a male trolls feet were crazy sensible during the change. When her hands glided over his sole, Branch's leg twitched and shivered, but Poppy didn't stop. She massaged his top foot and his ankle. She then worked her hands over his shin and calf to his knee and back. Just like she had done on his lower arms and just how she had been taught. It was one of the most important lessons, female trolls learned. How to take care of your partner during his change. Because no male troll could handle a change alone. Few had tried and all had failed. The only thing they accomplish was, making the whole experience far worse for themself. Poppy didn't want to imagine, how Branch would have gone through the change alone. He wouldn't have survived. How did he go though his first change anyway. Guy Diamond had told her, he had to ask his mother for her help. Most times it was a family member, because few relationships went this deep to expose yourself like that. It didn't matter that trolls like to hug, this was too personal. Especially since no troll could control his reactions.

Poppy looked up to Branch. He looked more peaceful than befor. His right hand was still pressed against his belly button, but his face was calmer as was his breathing. He finally sounded like he was breathing and not drowning.

Now that she had a moment to actually look at him, she noticed how good he looked. Dang, he was hot. His still cramped muscles were very noticeable and his stomach-muscles flexed with each of her touched. How had she never notice that?

She looked at his leg again. It was back to blue. So she switched sides and started with the other leg. With her very first touch, Branch's eyes flew open and he fought against her. His face was distorted with pain and fear.

„Poppy.", his voice was hoarse and latched with horror. „Poppy, help."

„What can I do, Branch? What do you need? Talk to me.", Poppy pleaded softly and sat next to her love. His blue eyes were glazed. He was clearly suffering.

„Too hot. Burns. Hurts. Aahh!..." Branch screamed in agony and tensed up again. Poppy felt helpless. The only thing she could do, was keeping up her efforts.

„I'll try to make it better. Dad wanted to check up on us soon anyway. I'm here for you. Don't be scared." Poppy kept wispering hopefully reassuring words and started on Branch's second leg again. Branch wimpered and cried and moaned. He didn't seem to know where to uput himself.

Poppy kept a close eye on his face. But after a while he seemed to calm down, at least a little. He was still sweating and his breathing picked up again, but he stoped trashing around.

„Poppy? How is Branch doing?" Her fathers voice broke her trance. She had been so focused, that she didn't hear him coming in. „Oh dear."

Not good.

„What is it, Dad?" Poppy whiped her head around.

„I have never seen, nor heard of such an intense change. He must feel horrible." Peppy looked concerned. „He is supposed to enjoy you attention and learn to relax at your touch. But he looks like he is in sevear pain."

Poppy was horrified. Branch in pain? Did she do something wrong?

„Your technique is flawless. And it's working. We have to wait and see. Keep it up, Poppy. He needs you." With that Peppy left the room and left Poppy and Branch alone.

So now two chapters today.

Love, Prim


	4. Chapter 4 Sane again

Chapter four

Branch felt worse and better. How was that even possible? Bis forarms and lower legs felt normal again. They didn't itch or hurt. His feet were also back to normal, whitch meant that he was still ticklish, but that he couldn't change. So his arms and legs felt half better.

But his stomach! It was hotter than befor. It itched and tingled and it was unbearable. He wanted to scratch it away, but not one limps listend to his demands. He heard Poppy's voice again, but he couldn't focus. It was all a blur. He needed her help. She needen to keep going. Whatever she did, it was working. But then she was gone. She had left the room. Branch cryed out. She couldn't leave him like that. He would go crazy. His thighs, his upper arms, his chest, his back, his head, his stomach! It was too much. Why did she leave? Poppy, come back!, he creamed in his mind. Her gentle touch was all he could think about. It helped and he needed more.

His muscles spasmed again and Branch wimpered and turned himself to his side. That didn't do him any good. His backside was now exposed to the hot air and a new tingle shot through him. Branch screamed again in agony. His own body was torturing him. And he still didn't know, what was going on. Changes were not supposed to go this way. They were supposed to be something to enjoy, well, after the first wave of insanity had passed. But he still hurt! It burned. And he didn't know what to do!

Poppy. She was back. She didn't leave. He felt her hand on his shoulder, when she turned him back on his back. Something cool touched his forhead and stomach and Branch wimpered in relief. That felt sooooo good. Dang, who was he kidding, it felt amazing.

„You thighs are next.", Poppy wispered and tenderly ran her finger over his left thigh.

Up until now, Branch did know how good it felt to be conscious enough to actually hear and understand her.

„Ok.", he wispered back and opend his eyes. Everthing was blurry, but he saw Poppy's pink hovering over him.

„Branch?! Can you hear me?", she squealed excited. „You had me worried."

„I'm sorry. I don't know, what happend. I don't really know, what's going on either." His voice cracked a few times, but it was better than not being able to communicate at all.

„Don't worry. I'm here. You just relax and trust me.", Poppy tried and calm him down.

„I've been completely incoherent and vulnerable the last, I don't know, hours. And you could do anything without me having any control. I think it's fixed, that I trust you.", Branch sighed and settled into the pillows (where did they come from?).

Poppy smiled and started on his left knee and wrapped her hands around it. A shock ran up his leg and exploded in his belly button. Branch hissed in discomfort.

„Does it hurt?", Poppy pulled her hands away. That just made it worse. His knee was on fire. His leg started to itch again and his muscles tense.

„Poppy, oh my hair, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" Branch nearly screamed and started tossing again. He couldn't take this. His leg… ever had something crawl over your thigh? And you couldn't swipe it away. Now imagine every intch, inside and outside would feel like this. Then add the feeling of the worst feaver and you won't even come close to how Branch felt right then. The butterflies in his stomach went up and went mad. Branch shrieked and went to scratch this horrible feeling away. It swirled in his belly button and ran through his body to his lower back and the base of his spine. For hairs sake, when did this end. The coolness on his head and stomach was already gone. It had felt sooo good.

„Poppy.", he gasped, „Poppy, help."

„What is it?"

„Hot. Too hot." Branch barely recognised his own voice.

„Ok. Hold on."

The cloths disappeared from his forbead and stomach and Branch wimpered at the loss. But as soon as he did that, they were replaced. The cool relief washed over him and he settled back down.

„Better?", asked Poppy.

„Hmhe.", Branch groaned and closed his eyes. He felt Poppy's hands on his thigh again. Calmly massaging his left leg drom his knee up to his groin.

„Oh my hair. This feels sooo good."

„Thanks."

„I said that out loud, didn't I?", Branch asked sheepishly.

„You sure did. It's alright. It's supposed to feel good.", Popy answered and smiled. „I'm glad you are coherent again. I was getting worried."

„I feel like crawling out of my skin. This feeling, it's like… I can't describe it. And if you stay in one spot for some time, all this heat chrashes into my stomach. It's just so hot." Branch tried to explain himself. It just wasn't possible to describe this sensation. He was in a turmoil of overwhelming feelings, that just refused to go away or be ignored. And he was unable to do anything. He depended on Poppy and her soft touches.

„Does the cold wrap help? You seem better since I put it on you.", she asked softly, while her hands still massaged his thigh.

„Yeaaaaaaaahhhh." Branchen moaned when she hit a overly sensitive spot on his inner thigh. Fireworks exploded in his body and he gasped for air again. His feet dug themself into the mattress and he writed around again. This was too much. This horrible heat inside him grew and Branch was unable to control himself anymore. Poppy's finger stayed in this spot and drove him crazy. What was happening to him? He was always in control of himself, but his body seemed out of reach.

„Branch, shhh. It's ok. It's getting better, isn't it? Calm down.", Poppy tried to sooth him.

She was right. As soon as her hands left his leg, he felt it's cool skin. It didn't burn or itched or anything. It felt like his leg again. Well, his leg without any muscles or energy. He could move it sluggishly, but that was about it.

Branch relaxed again, until he felt Poppy's hands on his right thigh. He wimpered. Here we go again. And without hesitation, Poppy started strocking and massaging his thigh again and Branch wimpered again, when she dug her fingers in it's sides.

„Ah, Poppy.", Branch groaned and arched his back. How did she do that. Every touch made him loose more control and she played his sweaty body like her guitar. He felt like a guitar string. He didn't know his body could tense up like that. And then Poppy his that spot again and Branch screamed. His body went ridgged and started trashing. It didn't do him any good, because his movements were too wobbly. It actually started to hurt. Not his leg, but his stomach. Did a cupcake in the oven feel this hot? No ever baking cupcakes again. Poor things.

„Nooo! To much!" Branch couldn't hold back anymore. It was too much. Not Poppy, but his body. He needed it to stop, literally right now! Why didn't it stop?

His heart skipped a few beats and he started to feel dizzy. His head swam and he shivered. A pang smashed trough him. His back arched again and he heard himself. Was he making this noises? What was that? Sounded like a mix between scream, shriek, gasp and moan. He couldn't take much more.

Then Poppy reached his groin and his leg calmed down. Back to normal.

„Urgh." He collapsed back down and sucked in air like he had been drowning. Hair help.

„Branch? Are you ok?", Poppy asked and ran her hand softly over his leg. Right now, he felt exhausted. And he still felt hot.

„What now?", he asked gasping. If he didn't know better, he would have said, he just won a marathon against a bergen. His body hurt. And he felt the beginning of muscle soreness coming up. He had lived 20 years alone in the wild, went on a crazy quest to bergen town and lost track of all the crazy antics Poppy had come up with ever since, but this was too much to handle.

„Can we take a break? I can't do much more.", he requested, but Poppy shook her head.

„We need to get this out of your system. It'll just go stronger. And you need to rest. It's been 8 hours.", she simply stated and changed the cloth on his head and stomach again. The smoothing cool was more than welcome.

„Aahh.", Branch sighed and his muscles relaxed even more. They still felt sore, but the coolness helped emense.

„Ready for the next part?", Poppy asked and shifted positions.

„What's next?"

„Your shoulders and upper arms."

He just nodded and waited for more instructions. Poppy shifted behind his head and helped him settle in her lap. That felt kinda comfortable. She took his wrists and pulled them up, until his arms were raised an a surrendering position. He felt even more vulnerable now, but he couldn't do anything against it. His body wouldn't listen.

The first touch on his shoulders was all he needed to freak out again.


	5. Chapter 5 Too much and not enough

Chapter five

Whatever she touched made his body go ridgged. Every little shift in her fingers sent electric waves down his spine and tickled his body pink. Goose bumps raised on his skin and itched even more. His stomach hurt with all this itchiness and need and crazy burning inside. He started to trash again and pushed himself of Poppy's lap, well he tried to, but he was still to weak do actually do that. Poppy held him down and he felt even more sensible and vulnerable. Suddenly his head remembered, that he was naked. She had full control over his nude body and he was too weak to do anything against it. And yet, he trusted her to respect him enough to be careful. She new, he was self conscious on his best days. He was even reluctant to give hugs to anyone but his friends. He accepted hugs, but he rarely initiated any. Only his hugs with Poppy. She knew him. And her touches were tender and careful. She shifted her touch more to his upper arms and the crazy tingling down his spine softend a lot. Branch felt himself relax again and he calmed down. His back was sensitive without going through the change but with it, he could barely stand it. And his stomach was assaulted with mad butterflies again. Worse, now it felt like something was crawling inside him and on his skin – through his whole middle and between his ribs and along his spine and up to his chest and down to his groins again, and again and again and again.

Her hands were now at his ellbows. Softly massaging the crook and strocking his tender skin. It felt nice to have all her attention focused on him and only him for a change. She was always all over the place.

„I love you.", he sighed softly and snuggled his head into her lap. She was so warm and soft and cool. It was heaven for his overheated body to have her hands on him and be leaned against her. „I could just stay here forever."

Poppy chuckled. „I love you, yoo. And we need to do this more often. It's nice to see you so tender and soft."

Branch didn't even care, that she called him tender and soft, because her hands moved up his arms again and closed in on his shoulders. As soon as her fingers touched his shoulders he gasped and moaned again. This felt sooo beyond anything words could express. All Branch new was, that his back arched again and he couldn't get enough air in. A tingle shot down his spine and intensified the longer she stayed on this spot. But at the same time, he could feel his shoulders cool down. The itchy feeling grew weaker until his arms felt back to normal. Branch groaned again and let his head fall back.

„Sensible there?", Poppy asked and strocked his shoulders a few more times.

„Yeah. Always was.", Branch moaned and tried to open his eyes. They wouldn't obey. „Poppy, please. I need a break. Too many feelings. To much at once. Can't keep up."

„Shh, it's ok. It'll be alright. I just stay at your shoulders. Calm down." Poppy smoothed him. But he was too tense. His body and mind were overloaded with all the physical sensation. He knew she couldn't stop. It wouldn't do him any good. That didn't mean, he didn't need her to stop. Each touch overloaded him more. Branch winced, he felt like crying.

But Poppy's calming voice reached him and he couldn't help, but settle down.

„The first time I ever saw him

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

He passed on worried and warning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow"

Her voice was so soft. How did she do that? How did she lull him into this state like this, just with her voice? He felt like goo, something for her to do with, whatever she wanted and he didn't mind at all.

„Lost in a riddle that Saturday night

Far away on the other side

He was caught in the middle of the night light

And I softly found my way through."

She was singing about them. How they started. How distant he had been. How he had been in the dark and she had been his guide.

„The trees that whisper in the evening

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

I kept on smiling and singing

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

All I saw was a silhouette my man

Far away on the other side

He just turned around and smiled at me then

And I finally found my way through"

How long did it take him, to smile at her. Or even look at her. And she never gave up. She always kept close. She never let him push her away.

„I stay, I pray

You are my heaven to stay

I stay, I pray

You are my heaven each day"

No, Poppy. You are my safe heaven. You safed me from myself. I wouldn't have made it all these years without you and I never said a word. You were the one to pull me up, without knowing. You gave me back my happiness, without asking. You accepted my love without a second thought or doubt.

„Four a.m. in the morning

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

I watched your vision forming

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Stars roll slowly in a silvery night

Far away on the other side

Will you come to the top with me this night

'Cause I finally found my way through"

And after all this, I'm still so reserved. Maybe I need this. Need this helplessness to trust more.

„I stay, I pray

You are my heaven to stay

I stay, I pray

You are my heaven each day

Close to me, right by my side

We shared a heart since I was five

The night was heavy and the air was alive

And I finally found my way trough

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

We are here together side by side, we share all we are, we are this night, and I finally found my way through, to you."

„What have I done to deserve you.", Branch wispered and sighed happily. „You are the best thing I never asked for and the best I ever got. And I never knew, I needed you."

Poppy smiled and kept stroking his shoulders. Branch was completely relaxed and she took the chance to turn him on his front. He was still so chaught up in her song, that he didn't even realized, what was happening, until his sweaty face was settled in her lap. He was just so tired. But her fingers found his skin again. Rubbing gently over his neck and his upper back, his shoulder blades and his spine. Branch gasped again at the firework it forced upon his nerves. He wriggled around and whined in her thigh and reaked his fingernails over be blanket again and again. His behind twitched and his legs opend and closed. He felt hot again. His feaver getting worse. But Poppy saw his skin. His arms, legs and shoulders were teal blue again. But his lower back now burned in bright purple. His back would be next and his chest and stomach would follow. The last thing she would need to take care of, was his head and hair. When she finished with his torso, he would feel his head. Her dad had told her, it would feel, like it was about to burst. And after everything she saw, Branch's change was worse than her fathers.

„Hnnngg.", Branch groaned and pressed himself tight into her lap. She saw the goosebumps on his skin and felt his desperate need to be freed from this terrible itchiness and tickling.

I hope you liked chapter 4 and 5. And I hope you get my explanation later. It will come. For now, just enjoy.

Love, Prim


	6. Chapter 6 Rock and hart place

Thanks for the reviews. Just so you know, Poppy's song is an adaptation of Mike Oldfields „Moonlight shadow".

Well, enjoy chalter six

Love, Prim

Chapter six

Branch was in hell. His body betrayed him. It reacted to Poppy's touch and wouldn't hold still. He didn't want his butt so quiver like it did. He wasn't used to being this exposed. Guy Diamond was the troll to walk around naked. Branch wondered swiftly, who Guy Diamond would turn to, but his attention was soon drawn back to his own body's needs. It wasn't enough. He needed more touch. More of Poppy. Her hands were soft and tender, but he needed her more. She wasn't touching him enough and he still could barely stand her fingers on him. He moaned and wimpered and pressed himself closer to her.

„Need more. Not enough. Too much, but not enough. Don't know. Poppyyyy!" Branch was completely incoherent right now. His body had a mind on his own. His hair flexed and demanded to be touched, but he had no control over it.

He needed more and more and more. More touch. More on his skin. It was maddening. He started trashing again. What did he even need? He couldn't say. Just that her hands weren't enough.

But Poppy seemed to understand and know what to do. Her hands wandered deeper to his ribcage and massaged his rips and his spine there. Branch couldn't hold back the scream or the groan he let out. His lower back tingled and tickled and itched and burned and his butt was still tickling and twitching. His muscles flexed and jumped. Then Poppy included her hair. It stretched out to his bare behind and fluttered over it. Branch shrieked again and his finger dug into Poppy's dress. He needed her. He couldn't bare this. He didn't know how. His back felt like it was on fire, a ticklish, itchy, tingling, unbearable fire designed to torture him. He wanted to pass out. He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop.

„Poppy!", he screamed. It was too much and at the same time not enough. His body couldn't decide. He screamed again and pressed himself against her in desperation. His muscles tensed and cramped. Her hands on his ribs pressed a little against him. She tried to calm him, but it had no use. He was freaked. The smashing sensations in his lower back rendered him defenceless. He had no contol over himself. Her fingers against his ribs tickled him and he wanted it all to be over.

„Poppy, please!", he begged. „I can't. I can't. Please. Aahh, Poppy!"

His eyes were squeezed shut and he shivered and twitched at each of her movements. Why did he have to go though this? Her hair deepened its movements and its soft strokes deepend to a light massage. With each movement, his body settled down a little, until he started to enjoy her calming touches. He groaned again and pulled himself closer to her.

„Branch? How are you feeling?", Poppy asked quietly.

„I'm okaaaay.", Branch gasped when a tingle washed through him. „Don't stop. Please."

Poppy mingled the soft touched of her hair and the slight massaging of her finger at his lower back and Branch screeched due to the pure intensity of the feeling. He pressed his face in her dress and screamed. All this agony, all the heat and itchiness and tingles and tickling and simple need just had to be let go. How was it even possible, that this felt more intense than everything else combined? How was he supposed to bear this?

Branch clung to Poppy in a mix of fear and helplessness. How did this happen? He screamed again, when her hand swiped over his lower ribcage and her hair touched the base of his spine. He jusy couldn't hold on. His screams and shrieks became louder and higher pitched. He felt ready to rip his back out, rip the skin of his body. His body flared and his hands tried to do anything to make this feeling go away. But he was so uncoordinated, that he just hit the bed a few times and tore at Poppy's dress. More and more screames tore out of his throat and assaulted his ears. Poppy had to be deaf by now. His ears felt like they were under water. Everything was muffled and his screamed were loud in his ears. Poppy didn't have a barrier of insanity to shield her ears. How did the bergens never hear that in all those years? Damn, he wasn't the only troll going though the change.

Than, just like that, he could just feel Poppy's touches. All the insane tingles were gone and he collapsed into a boneless heap on her lap, nearly crying with relief. His chest and stomach were still screaming in protest of all this itchiness, but right now he was just glad, he could breath normally again.

„Branch. Are you ok?" Poppy's soft voice broke through his daze.

„Yeah."' he replied hoarsely. „I'm alright."

„That was intense.", was Poppy's only comment, while she stroked his neck again. Hmm, that felt good.

„You're telling me.", he chuckled. „That was the most intese feeling, I ever had."

His strength crumbled and he relaxed against he. Her hair steched protectivey over his body like a soft, warm and sweet smelling balnket. Branch groaned again and settled against her. He didn't feel the need to move.

„Branch, we are not through. I need to turn you around.", Poppy wispered softly and took his shoulder. Branch moved to help, but his muscles simply refused to work.

„It's ok. I've got you.", Poppy said and went to turn him an his back.


	7. Chapter 7 nearly through

Chapter seven

Once he was settled on his back, Branch forced his eyes open. Poppy kneeled next to him and stroked his shoulder. That made him shiver and sigh.

„Are you thirsty? You nearly screamed your head of.", Poppy threw into the silence. „I never heard of such an intense change. You must feel exhausted."

Branch choked out a laugh. He was parched. He needed water and rest, but it wasn't over yet. His chest and stomach still burned. But he nodded and Poppy understood. She shifted next to his head and helped him to lift it a little. She held a glass of sugared water to his lips and Branch gulped it down greedily.

„Some more?", he asked, after he finished and let his head fall back against Poppy's upper arm. How could she be this tender and still make him feel so weak?

Poppy smiled and refilled the glass with one hand. Branch drowned this one just as greedily as the first. That was all he was able to do, befor all his temporary strength left him and he went boneless in Poppy's arms.

„You're nearly through.", Poppy comforted him and laid him back down.

Branch just groaned again and closed his eyes. Poppy's hands touched his collarbones and a feeling of nausea overcame him. Branch gagged and arched his back in response. As fast as the nausea had come, it was replaced with muscles spasms and intense tingling. Branch gasped for air, when his throat and mouth started to itch and spasm as well. His tongue itched and felt swollen. He tried so swallow, but it was hopeless. His mouth was open, while he desperately tried to get enough air into his lungs. He couldn't. His whole throat closed up and he was afraid, he was about to suffocated, when the tingling decreased and he sucked in a big gulp of air. Was this what drowning felt like? Poppy kept her hands on his shoulders and kept shushing him, while he gasped for more air.

„Shh, it's ok, it's ok. You are ok. You're find. It's over. Shh.", she chanted and rubbed his shoulders in comfort.

When he had calmed down enough to be aware of his surroundings again, she carefully slid her hands down to his chest. Branch gasped again and tensed. Nearly over.

Poppy's hands took on massaging his chest and Branch wanted to scream again. He was pretty sure he did. He lost all senses for reality. His chest was tingling and his stomach burned. It actually hurt. This was the worst feeling yet. Worse than eating glitter by accident or getting Coopers fur all over him or having Smidge tickle him with her hair or Biggy blowing a rasberry on his stomach. And Poppy made it worse. Her hair swept over his hips and stroked softly over his groins sometimes. Branch's screames grew louder and more desperate. He wanted to run and hide. His fight or flight instinct kicked in, but he was too weak to do anything. Poppy hadn't even touched his stomach and he felt like she had lid a fire in there. He trashed and wriggled and tried to escape her touches, but he couldn't. He shrieked again, when her fingers slid over his sensitiv ribs and dug into the spaces in between. Hair help. How did anyone survive this?

Branch screamed again, when Poppy's hands and hair connected with his stomach and belly button. It was like an electric surge rushed through his nerves and exploded in his skin. His whole body shook and he fought tooth and nail to escape this torture. His shrieks grew louder, until he collapsed, gasping for air, relieved that he made it through.

He didn't know, how wrong he was.

Aaaaaand chapter 7. I'm looking forward to your comments.

Lovr, Prim


	8. Chapter 8 Hair help

Chapter eight

Branch gasped again and moaned in pain. Wasn't it over yet? When did it end? His head felt like it was about to burst open. Like something was determined to break out of his skull. He shook his head from side to side, desperately trying to ease the pain and agony.

Poppy reacted right away. Her hair wrapped around his and tangled with his. Then she started to move it in slow gliding movements. Like stroking, but more soft. At the same time her hands massaged his forhead and face. The pain decreased and Branch relaxed. Poppy's hands on his forhead and her hair tangled in his felt so nice. He could just lay here like this forever and let her hair wrap around his.

„Ohh.", he groaned and felt a soft shiver run down his spine. Poppy's hands left his now cool face and started to comb through his hairstands, slightly massaging his scull. No one ever touched his hair like this… actually, no one ever touched his hair period. With friends it was normal to tangle their hair together occasionally, but for someone to touch someones hair like this just happend with a lot of trust. And to just let someone touch your hair and stroke it without any control over it meant a strong personal and intimate bond.

Poppy kept on strocking Branch's hair and massaged his skull. She smiled softly at him and tenderly rubbed his tummy.

Branch felt his eyes grew heavy. He felt so relaxed, warm and exhausted, that he couldn't fight it. Under Poppy's tender touches and caring hands, he fell asleep and drifted off into a deep and colourful dream.

Poppy smiled when Branch fell asleep. He always looked so peaceful when he was either waking up or just falling asleep. It made him look younger and less stressed. She pulled a light blanket over his still naked body and watched him snuggle into the pillows. She sat there for some time and softly stroked his back, until all tension had left his body.

Poppy left the royal pod to get something to eat. She lost track how long Branch's change had gone on. And it had been nerve wracking to see him in this much discomfort. Every time he sceamed she wanted to cry and hug him, until he felt better. But she did all she could.

„Poppy?"

The Queen turned around. The Sanck Pack and her father stood behind her and looked worried.

„Hey, guys. How are you?"

„Shouldn't we be asking you?", Guy Diamond said. He looked anxious. „Is Branch ok? The whole village is worried."

Poppy was taken aback. What happend? Did she do something wrong?

Her father had obviously read her mind:"We heard his screams. I never heard a change this intense. Mine was moderate, but I wouldn't want to have been stuck in his skin."

„It was bad.", Poppy admitted. „He didn't settle down at all. And he was in pain. He is sleeping right now and I just wanted to get us something to eat."

„You should sleep, too. It's been over a day, since you started.", Peppy tried to comfort his distraught dauther.

„Over a day! Changes are not supposed to be this long! Did I do something wrong?", Poppy panicked. What if she caused Branch's pain?

„Poppy, calm down. Branch's change was extraordinary long and exhausting. For both of you. As soon as he is awake and coherent, the doctor will check him over. Maybe it's due to all the time he spent alone and his body jusy craved the contact." Peppy wrapped his arms around his dauther and huged her tight. „Guy Diamond, Cooper, would you go get something to eat and drink for Poppy and Branch? They need some rest."

The two other trolls nodded and turned away.

„Guy, wait. How was your change?", Poppy asked her friend concerned.

„It was alright. Uncomfortable, hot, itchy, but Suki helped me. I was though quite fast. And Cooper and Biggy didn't have to deal with it this year. So we are all good.", Guy Diamond shrugged. „Branch had it the worst. I don't want to know, how he felt. Poor guy. It had to drive him crazy."

With that Cooper and Guy Diamond left to find something to eat. The rest of the Snack Pack bid a quick good bye after Peppy gave them a pionted look.

„Come on, Poppy, let's see your troll."


	9. Chapter 9 The Change

Chapter nine

Branch woke up some time later. How long had he been asleep? He felt sweaty and uncomfortable. His whole body was sticky with dried sweat. Iugh. He felt disgusting. He sooo needed a shower, better yet a bubble bath. Eitherway, some way to clean himself. But he felt so warm and relaxed and he didn't want to get up. Where was he anyway? This was not his bunker. And what happend? How did he get here?

He just settled back into the pillows and closed his eyes, he would remember. And it couldn't be that bad, if he felt so good, despite feeling disgusting.

But befor he fell asleep again, he heard the pod open.

„You look after Branch, I make tea. I'm sure, he will be thirsty, when he wakes up." Peppy's voice drifted through the pod.

„Ok. If he still has a feaver, should I wash him? It might feel better for him." Poppy. He was in Poppy's pod. The change! Oh hair. He went through the change. How did he forget that? It had been so bad and so nice at the same time. He wanted to say something, but he was still too weak. Poppy would see that he was awake.

Poppy was surprised to find Branch awake and coherent. He looked at her sleepily, but he seemed to know, where he was and what was going on.

„I'm gonna wash the sweat of your body. Just stay relaxed. I'll be done, befor you know it.", Poppy assured him and even if he felt vulnerable having her touch his bare skin, he trusted her to be gentle. And he didn't think he would be awake much longer. He felt so tired.

With Branch's soft nod, Poppy pulled the blanket of him and softly ran the sponge over his arms and hands. Branch didn't care, that she moved his arms for him. He hadn't even enough strength to raise his head on his own.

„How long was I in the change?", he rasped out and looked at Poppy through his half lidded eyes.

„More than a day. The doctor is going to check on you later. Changes are not supposed to last this long or be as intense as yours. Can you describe it?" Poppy was curious. She wouldn't even concider asking any other male troll this question.

„Basicly… just hot and itchy and sweaty and all around uncomfortable. It's like having the chickenpox inside you plus the worst feaver there is. And on top of that, everything makes your senses go into overdrive. It's just so much more intense.", Branch groaned and sighed happily under Poppy's hands and the sponge. „It feels so much better to be cleaned."

Poppy smiled as she washed his chest and stomach. Branch flintch slightly but stayed relaxed.

„Sensible tummy?", Poppy asked mischievously.

„Ticklish." Why by his hair did he tell her that?! But Poppy just hummed in response and washed his sides all the way down to his legs.

„I'm gonna wash your front first and then your back and then we can eat and drink something. You'll need it.", she stated while running the clened sponge over his face. While Poppy cleaned his face, Branch crumbled into a light doze. The tender gliding of the sponge against his sweaty skin felt like heaven. And the fact that Poppy was the one to take care of him felt even better. He snuggled into the soft bed and sighed. How could he not enjoy this. It was sooo worth all uncomfortableness of the change.

„Branch? I'm done.", Poppy wispered. Branch hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. He felt so much better being clean.

„Hmm.", he sighed and looked at her sleepily. „What now?"

„Now you and I are gonna eat and drink something.", Poppy smiled and wrapped her arm around his back to pull him into a sitting position. Branch wanted to help her, but he felt like jello with barely any control over his body. Poppy smiled calming and arranged the pillows for him to lean against.

„Is it normal for me to feel this gooey? I can barely move on my own.", Branch worried as Poppy settled him in and pulled the blanket over him, too. She started feeding him some fluffberry smoothie and appleroot juice.

„Most trolls feel weak and tired after the change. You seem to be on the extrem side for everything. But you were in change for over a day. It's no wonder you body demands a break. I'm here. Don't worry."

„Poppy? Branch?" A voice interrupted their conversation.

„We're in here, Dad!", Poppy called out. Peppy rounded the corner and settled himself on Branch's other side.

„How are you feeling, son?", the old king asked the tired blue troll.

„Like I went 10 rounds with a bergen.", Branch answered tiredly and smiled. „I'm just so tired. No, actually, I'm exhausted. I can hardly move. Everything feels so heavy."

„That's normal. I can't believe how strong your change was…"

„Peppy.", Branch interrupted. „I never had someone to explain all this to me. What is the change? What does it do? And why was mine so strong?"

Peppy smiled comforting and took Branch's hand in his. The normally strong, independent and confident troll looked a lot younger than he was. He looked helpless, scared and anxious, because he didn't know, what was happening.

„It's alright. I explain. You just relax and listen. You know how a baby troll happens?" Peppy stared with a question.

„Yeah. A male and a female troll have to stand together under the moonlight. They hug and press their bare stomaches together. Then they wrapp their hair around eachothers and curl it together. Then they stretch it towards a treebranch and form a pod and inside is the new troll. It stays in there for 4 months and then the pod blumes. And, zapp, new troll.", Branch rattled down and knapped his fingers.

Peppy laughed and nodded. „Good description. You're right. But important for the topic „change" is, that the male hormones initiate all this. So basicly, you are able to have children now. Your female counterpart can't do the initiating. So it's the males hormones, that lead to having or not having. And since trolls want to find their partner, the partner meant for them, the change forces the trolls to form this connection.", Peppy explained to the young troll, who looked more that uncomfortable.

„How?"

„By her taking care of you and your body excepting her as part of you. All this touches on you body bonded her to you, if she is the one. Normally it is, because you need a deep, loving and intimate connection to trust someone with this.", Peppy explained calmly and watched, as Poppy gave Branch a few, bright purple grazzlegrapes to eat.

„How do I know, if I found the right one?", Branch asked as his gaze flicked over to Poppy and back to her father.

„How do you feel? Except from tired?", Peppy questioned.

Branch hesitated. How did he feel? Tired. Exhaused. Peaceful. (He smiled.) Relaxed. Comfortable. Calm. Content. Fulfilled. Whole. Connected. Loved. In love. He… belonged.

Branch smile grew wider. „I'm home.", he wispered and felt a peace settle over him, like he never felt befor. Poppy's hand slipped in his and his heart beat jummped up. He looked at her and saw the same love reflected in her eyes, he felt in his sole.

„I'm yours.", he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and his voice was still filled with wonder and disbelief. „I always was."

Poppy smiled a teary smile and oulled him into a passionate kiss, that left him breathless and dazed.

„And I'm yours.", was all she said and pulled him into her arms. Neither cared, that Peppy witnessed the whole exchange. Nor did they care, that they just found out, they're soulemates. This moment was filled with love and peace. It was theirs.


	10. Chapter 10 His song

Chapter ten

When Branch left the bed the next morning, he felt much better… well more awake. Ever since he and Poppy officially bounded yesterday, he was on a high of joy. How did he ever survive without her in his arms? Without her hugs and touches? It completely mystified him.

„Branch?!"

„Guys!" It was the Snack Pack.

„How are you?", the other trolls asked all at once and where Branch would have been overwhelmed befor, he now just laughed.

„I'm ok. The change was a lot to take in, but I'm fine now. Poppy helped."

„That was a long change.", Guy Diamond said compassionately. „We heared you scream."

The others nodded and stepped closer to their friend and touched him, trying to give comfort. Brnach shivered. Even after a whole day he still felt hypersensitive.

„It was intenseaaah.", he gasped and tried to wriggle away from Coopers fur. „And… I'm… still… overly… sensitive… everywhere!", he manged to groan out befor his knees gave out. „Stop touching me!"

His friends flintched back.

„We're sorry!", they all basically shouted horrified.

„It's fine.", Branch just said, after he caught his breath and stood up. „I'll just need some more time to get back to normal. Tomorrow will be all right. Just leave me out of Hug-Time today."

„So…", Suki started. „You and Poppy?"

„Looks like it. Honesty, I'm as surprised as everyone, but I never felt this peaceful. And excited. I could just scream or jump or… I don't even know. This feeling is great!"

Branch jumped up and down on his toes and started to sing:

„You're mine

And I want you to know it every second, minute, hour of the day

Can't lie, I could picture being with you

'Till you take my last breath away

I'll be there when you wake in the morning

Late in the evening

I'll be right there

When you say you really need me, yeah

I'm laced up for the long run, yeah

So give me all of you

And I'll give you all of me

Never thought I'd find somebody, I'd do anything

To keep around me, a while now

Keep around me, a while

'Till I found you

Oooohhh Yeah

'Till I found you

Been losing my mind

Doubting now if I found one

Then I found you

So fine

I swear I'd do some time

If it meant just why we'd never fade away

And all night I could look into your eyes

While the moonlight complements your face

I'll be there when you wake in the morning

Late in the evening

I'll be right there

When you say you really need me, yeah

I'm laced up for the long run, yeah

So give me all of you

And I'll give you all of me

Never thought I'd find somebody, I'd do anything

To keep around me, a while now

Keep around me, a while

'Till I found you

Oooohhh (Yeah)

'Till I found you

Been losing my mind

Doubting now if I found one

Then I found you

Found you, found you

Found you

Found you, found you

Found you

So give me all of you

And I'll give you all of me

Never thought I'd find somebody, I'd do anything

To keep around me, a while now

Keep around me, a while

And even for a second

If you think my mind will change

You're crazy, there's no way that I will let you slip away

I'll keep you 'round me, a while now

Keep you 'round me, a while

'Cause I found you

Oooohhh Yeah

'Cause I found you

I was losing my mind, down,

And then I found one

Then I found you"

Branch smiled and anyone, who looked at him, could see his blue colours shine brighter and cast a glim onto the grass around him. He finally found his home.

The song is Austin Mahone's „Found You"

The End

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I want to write some more stories soon. Let me know, if I need to add something to my storytelling.

Love, Prim

PS: I hope the last chapters made clear, what the hair was going on with Branch.


	11. Chapter 11 Note

Thanks to all of you for reading. I hope you liked it.

And also thanks for all the reviews. I want ro post a new story soon. Name: The secret guardian. I would also like to say: If anyone would like to be a beta for me, I would be excited. I like talking about stories with someone.

Again, thanks for reading. Let me know, if you would like to hear a story about a certain topic. I would love to write it, too.

Love, Prim


End file.
